Tomorrow's Goodbye
by W0lv35-0f-L16h7
Summary: Jacen was older now. He needed to learn how to use his gifts. But as a mom, Hera didn't want him to go to the New Jedi Temple. then she realized, she needed to think about Jacen rather than herself, until she found a letter adressed to her on her bed. A Mother's Day Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my first Rebels fic! IM. SO. HAPPY! I have loved SWR for the past…3, 4 months? I don't know, but I finally made my Fic! It has been my goal ever since I really got into the series. My sister already was, and she's been making several Star Wars fics. One of them is a Rebels fic, called "Double the Trouble." It is up and running on the fanfiction page, please check it out. It would mean so much to her.**

 **Anyway, this is a little Mother's Day Fic for our one and only mamma, Hera.**

 **Happy Mother's Day, Hera!**

* * *

Hera stood by the door of Jacen's door. Tomorrow would be the last day that she would be with her son for a long while.

 _It was for his own good, Hera. It's okay to feel bad, but…don't change your mind now._

Jacen would leave for the new Jedi Temple with Luke. He was wise, for his age, and would teach her son in the ways of the Force well.

Her only regret was that she would be away from her son.

 _Kanan's_ son.

She walked into the room, brushing her fingers along the sleeping thirteen-year-old's jawline. She sat on the edge of the bed while stroking her son's face. She began to sing.

 _While you sleep, dream of me_

 _I'll be keeping our memories_

 _Living in my heart and soul_

 _Waiting for the day_

 _When we will be together again_

Jacen began to stir slightly, turning on his back.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

Jacen's eyes opened slightly, and when he laid eyes on his mother, he smiled sleepily. Hera kept singing, although tears were gathering in her eyes.

 _Take me away to the shining light_

 _Over the waves peaceful at night_

 _There among the stars glowing in the dark_

 _You watch over me_

 _Smiling down patiently_

Jacen closed his eyes once more, falling back into a deep sleep. He looked so much like Kanan…

Kanan…

He was safe now. He was healthy, happy, and would no longer suffer. But, it felt like she was alone. It felt like he left her to try and raise their son with the Empire still in full swing. Sometimes…she felt like she couldn't carry on.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above._

Hera paused, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. She was a mother. Whether it be to Sabine, Ezra, even Zeb, Chopper or Jacen, she was a mother, and they needed her.

She smiled, and wiped away the remaining tears, and finished the last verse, slower.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above._

She bent down to kiss Jacen on the cheek before she went to her room to retire, where she shed the remainder of her silent tears.

* * *

The day came where young Jacen went to go train as a Jedi.

Hera hugged her son one last time, holding on for dear life, and he was too.

They pulled away, tears brimming in Hera's eyes.

"I'll keep in touch, Mom."

"I know you will. I love you Jacen. Don't ever forget."

Jacen chuckled. "Why would I?"

Hera also chuckled sadly. "Good luck."

Jacen turned to go, his hand lingering to hers a moment longer, then he turned with his pack to the temple and Luke.

Hera breathed in and slowly released it, then walked up the ramp of the Ghost. She started up the ship, feeling this loneliness she hadn't felt in a long time as she took off into hyperspace. The ship felt empty, and had an eerie feeling.

"Wub wub, bu-bu-bu-bu-bub."

"I know, Chopper. It does seem…quiet." Hera answered her droid, who felt bad at the fact that Hera was hurting because her son wasn't here. He was trying to help the situation…but…

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bub-bu-wub?"

"A few times a year. The padawans will be busy, so I don't really expect him to contact me anytime soon." Hera sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

She began having second thoughts.

 _Now? Really, Hera? Now you're having second thoughts? A bit late._

 _I know. I know, I know! I need to stop being selfish. I need to think about Jacen. I need…I need…_

Hera groaned, laying back in her seat. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Wub wub."

Hera looked over at Chopper, who held in his robotic hand her kalikori.

She smiled at her droid and took the artifact, handling it gently.

She smiled and hugged it close to her chest.

And she could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **There you have it. A little Hurt/Comfort and Family. Thanks again, guys!**

 **The song I used is "Carry Me" by Eurielle. My sister and I both thought this fit Hera's thoughts after Jedi Knight, you know, like in general.**

 **And sorry it's so late in the day!**

 **Tell me if you would like to see more from me, and please send me requests!**

 **~WA3 (My signature, but please call me Lightning)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got random inspiration last night, so I decided to make this into a two-shot! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Hera stayed in the cockpit because it felt the most like home there. When she did go to her room, she found a letter addressed to her on the bed with a meiloorun. She sat down and opened the letter.

 _Hey, Mom._

 _I know lately we haven't been able to spend as much time together, and because of that we haven't been able to talk, and I haven't been able to tell you about everything that's going on._

 _At school, for the past several years, I have been bullied, to a degree. Mainly just really sucky insults, but once it did turn into a full-on brawl. But despite that, I have made some friends, and they help me and enjoy my company. And I know that you've been wanting to see my progress report—it's enclosed in the letter._

 _About the Jedi school, I've decided (but forgot to tell you) that I'll see what it's like to be a 'true' Jedi for about a year, then if it's what I think it is, I'll come home and train with Ezra. It's just that I've been raised differently…not as a Force-sensitive child, but as a Jedi and their belief system. Also as a person. I've heard stories of how Jedi can't really have emotions or share them with anyone. They might as well make a bunch of Force-sensitive robots, because I won't become one if that's what it takes. It's not right. I can't just leave you, my family, my home and not talk or think about it ever again! You've been through a lot, and I have too. I can't do that to you._

 _If the Jedi are who they claim to be, then I'm coming back home. To you. To Ezra, Sabine, Mira and Chopper. And that's how it's going to be._

 _I love you, Mom. Here's a meiloorun for the ride home._

 _-Jacen_

Hera folded the letter up with trembling hands, realizing the wetness on her cheeks. She looked inside the envelope for Jacen's report card and looked at it. It showed straight A's. "I knew you could do it," she said aloud as she saw the math grade, which was the highest. He had always had trouble with math, but, she told him, that with meditation and hard work, he could figure it out. And he did.

And she was proud.

Especially that he was able to accomplish this with distractions of bullies at school that she never knew about. She knew he was picked on for at least a month, but she never knew it was this much to this extent.

Hera smiled and held the letter to her heart. This next year would be no different from any other.

Because Jacen will always be with her.

And so would Kanan.

* * *

 **I know! I just wanted to get that out. I might continue with it if I get more inspiration, but I promise nothing.**

 **~WA3**


End file.
